The Hero
by kinllover
Summary: Centuries have passed since the Hero of Twilight faced Ganondorf, and Millinium since the Hero of Time. Now when Hyrule needed a hero he never came. Ganondorf gained control of the throne and now Hyrule is his. When a hero finnally comes he has a lot of work to do inculding assainating Ganondorf King of Hyrule. SheikxLink, LinkxDark Link
1. Preface

**Yay! I'm alive! I've been so busy with school I've had no time I'm sorry for all my fans and readers. Heres a new story I've been needing to post this story. Enjoy! Warning none of these characters belong to me**

**Centuries have passed since the Hero of Twilight faced Ganondorf, and Millinium since the Hero of Time. Now when Hyrule needed a hero he never came. Ganondorf gained control of the throne and now Hyrule is his. When a hero finnally comes he has a lot of work to do inculding assainating Ganondorf King of Hyrule. SheikxLink, LinkxDark Link Yaoi so sorry if you don't like it.**

The Hero

Prologe

"Goddesses please protect me as I make my journey tonight." Someone whispered in the silent night, the figure touched three triangles that formed a pyramid shape on the frame of the exiting door. The person stepped into the moonlight as she hurriedly walked across the street. The person was actually a woman early in her life, for her wrinkle free pale features were illuminated as the moon light drenched her in light. She had beautiful straw colored hair that went down to her waist; she quickly brushed some stray strands out of her eyes and pulled them over a long pointed ear. Her eyes were brilliant sapphire blue that were wide with fear, her pupils dilated to adjust back to darkness of the shadows. She carried something in her arms that squirmed in her arms; the woman quickly stepped into the shadows as she removed the shawl that protected the squirming thing from the chilly midnight air. A soft cry shattered the silent night air. The woman quickly covered the small babe's mouth and the cry stopped.

"Shush shush, hush my child." The young mother cooed quietly as she wrapped the small baby tightly in the shawl. A loud crash once again shattered the fragile night air. The woman span around silently in the shadows as a group of people shattered the door she stepped out of moments ago. Her eyes widened even bigger as she saw them rush in. She turned around and ran as fast as she could out of the town.

"Please be safe Collin." She whispered as she turned down the last dark alleyway before the exit, when she heard the high voices of women shouting.

"She must have gotten away, hurry we must find her. We know for certain that her child bore the sign. No one must be able to stop him!" A woman shouted cutting through the chilling air. The mother stopped before she stepped into the moon light just as a group of women with fiery red hair and bronze skin walked past her. She held her breath clutching her child closer and took a step back further in the shadows.

"Helena be still do not move, but quickly duck." A soft high voce whispered in a slight breeze. Helena did as she was told ducked down right as one of the woman turned around bathing the area Helena was at in torch light.

"When I say so run, we will make a distraction." The voice said Helena thought the voice sounded very feminine and must be female. "Focus!" The voice breathed in another soft breeze.

"Over there! A saw someone quickly!" The torch light disappeared reflexing the area into only moonlight.

Helena quickly ran out of her hiding space and out of the gate.

"Halt! There she is! She's leaving the city!" A Gerudo shouted Helena heard horses whine and the sound of hoof beating across the cobblestone.

Helena made it outside the city and as fast as she could climbing onto the horse with the child still in her arms and kicked her horse that her husband left her. She kicked her horse to a run her golden hair flew as she ran away from the town turning to see the giant castle slowly faded but she could see the Gerudo's catching up to her fast.

She urged her horse forwards and faster for she must protect her child. The wind picked up as she made her horse run faster.

"Hurry Helena you are almost there!" The voice urged but it stopped.

Helena suddenly fell as her horse screamed she protected her baby as she hit the ground she gets up slowly, biting her lip to silence the pain that laced up her ankle she legs collapse not being able to carry herself. She tries again and is able to carry herself again she continued running as fast as she could the baby starting to struggle again withering in her shawl. She finally makes it to the forest; she knew that she would be safe here.

"Stop we can't go in there, haven't you heard the story?" One Gerudo said.

"Nonsense we must go after her?" Another said Helena wasted no time and quickly continuing running through the thick forest. The forest thickened until she entered a clearing and saw a giant.

"Ho ho ho ho ho! What do we have here, an injured Hylian?" A deep booming voice asked, Helena looked around trying to find the voice. It was different from the previous one.

"Please help me. Gerudo's are trying to kill my son." Helena said running towards the tree.

"Hmmmm, you remind me of a time long ago." Helena looked up and realized it was the tree talking.

"Please help m-" Helena voice hitched as the twang of a bow sounded she fell on one of the giant roots of the tree the babe rolling on the ground.

The breeze picked up a strange woman materializing she walked towards Helena

"I was afraid this would happen." The Woman spoke. Her hair was golden honey color tightly braided down her back; it swayed lazily in the breeze. She wore an emerald dress that flowed around her. A shawl was wrapped around her as well. It appeared to be woven of grass Helena looked up the pain to unbearable to sit up the woman smiled gently revealing slight dimples. Her eyes crinkled slightly from smiling too much. Her eyes were closed as if deep in thought as she bent down to Helena's level. She opened them revealing forest green eyes that shined with concern and worry matching the expression on her face. The expression seems foreign on the stranger's face it appeared that the women should always be happy and this sad worry some look on her face didn't belong there. "I'm so sorry Helena I wish hadn't ended like this." The woman said she brushed Helena's straw colored hair out of her eyes.

"Please keep him safe." Helena wheezed she moved the bundled baby slightly the woman taking the hint grabbed the baby.

"Do not move Helena just relax, you will be meeting Collin soon." The woman gently whispered it sounded like the leaves hissing in the wind. The woman brushed her hand across Helena's smooth pointed features soothingly humming a lullaby. Helena didn't move anymore a single tear fell from the mysterious woman's eye it hit the ground with a quiet splash from where the tear hit the ground a strange orchid like plant sprang from the ground weaving its way across the moss. The woman turned to the babe wrapped in her arms. She unwrapped the shawl slowly the baby quickly grabbed her hand tightly with his own. The same symbol of the pyramid of triangles glowed the one on the bottom right glowed the brightest. The woman smiled her eyes crinkling again.

"The hero that was to never come has finally arrived." She said she whipped around sensing a presence. Another woman rose from a shallow river beside the giant tree. She had midnight black hair flowing freely though it didn't move in the breeze. She was wearing a tight deep blue dress that fit her perfectly in every way and she moved with the grace of a dancer. She sighed deeply opening her eyes to reveal sparkling sapphire blue eyes. She tightened her light blue shawl around her, the shawl moved like water as it moved around her she appeared not be a threat as the woman in green lowered her guard.

"How blessed must I be to be in the presences of two of the great ones?" The tree breathed. The two great ones smiled the one holding the child spoke.

"We are sorry Deku tree to bring you into this again. I do not want that to happen to you again." She said loudly.

"It is no matter it is my duty to protect Hyrule-" The tree stopped speaking for a moment. "The Gerudo are upon us!" The Great Deku Tree breathed again suddenly the dark forest as filled with torch light the two women were surrounded by a large group of dark skinned woman. The two women stood back to back, the one carrying the child quickly wrapped the small one tightly in the shawl and moved him to only one arm. The woman in blue stared at the Gerudo in front of her with great interest and calculation as she looked at each one in the eye.

"O di immortales!" The woman in blue swore. "I hate it when this happens Faore!" A Gerudo advanced.

"Agreed Nayru." Faore whispered.

"Give us the child; this has nothing to do with you!" The Gerudo said authority filled her voice. The woman in blue smiled warmly a twinkle in her sharp eyes.

"You are wrong this has everything to do with us." She said with more authority ring through the air than the Gerudo. A Gerudo woman behind Faeroe and Nayru was whispering things under her breathe and both could sense the magic in the air.

Fire erupted around the tall Gerudo she finished the spell and opened her eyes to aim glaring hatefully at them daring them to challenge her. When Faeroe saw the fire wrap around the woman she merely smiled, she closed her eyes and when she opened them they were completely green with no pupils the Gerudo panicked throwing the fire towards them. Faeroe threw her hand out protectively and the wind picked up blowing the fire out.

"What…. What….are you….?" The woman muttered her voice was shaking she noticed that the woman in blue's eyes were the same pupils eyes glowing a dark sapphire blue.

"Din's fire a noble attempt using your patron goddess's magical attack against us. I don't know why Din always favored your tribe, nor why I ever decided to grant you magic. You are nothing but thieves and murders." Naryu said she simply waved her hand and the water from the river wrapped around three Gerudo's.

"You didn't grant us magic, Naryu did she gave us the laws and magic with her wisdom!" The sorceress shouted

Faeroe took the sorceress distraction and waved her hand, the grounds flora quickly wrapped around her and the rest of the dark skin Gerudo.

Naryu rolled her eyes.

"This is why I didn't pick the Gerudo's and instead picked the Zora! O di immortals are you that dense who do you think we are?"

"Naryu calm down." Faeroe simply said placing her hand on Naryu's shoulder. "It's time we leave don't you think. We can debate about patron tribes with Din later." Naryu slowly nodded agreeing with her.

Faeroe hummed the same lullaby as before power radiating from her, Naryu did the same both started singing in Hylian.

"Sleep ye Gerudo woman, remember what has transpired no more." Naryu sang her voice was soothing like a brooke she worked most of the magic.

"Now go, return to where thou comest from." Faeroe finished waving her hand and the Gerudo disappeared. Both woman stopped humming and looked at each other

"Faeroe where do you plan on taking him?" Naryu whispered Faeroe looked at her sister.

"I don't know." Faeroe answered truthfully Naryu nodded slowly guessing right.

"I have an idea." Naryu said opening her arms for the baby.

Naryu transported them quickly to a small village. They both silently waked to a small hut.

"Naryu where are we?" Faeroe asked.

"This is one of the last Sheikiah left. Link will be safe here." She said placing him by the door.

"Good luck little one." Naryu said she moved out of the way for Faeroe his goddess.

"Make me proud little hero. Link show me that I made the right decision." Faeroe whispered before knocking on the door. Naryu quickly fell into water, and Faeroe blew into the quiet breeze. A young man opened the door, his wife slowly walked next to him.

"Raryu look!" The woman said bending down to pick up the bundle, Link cried.

"It's a baby Raryu!" She said.

An old woman slowly walked to the door cradling a baby.

"We must be blessed by the goddesses!" The old woman exclaimed the woman unwrapped the child noticing the strange symbol on his hand.

"Mother look!" The young woman said the mother had a glimpse before it faded.

"The chosen of Faeroe." She said warily. "The time has come for a hero. Quick Raryu close the door it is too cold for Sheik." The old woman said Raryu slowly closed the door to the frigid air outside.

"Good luck my chosen hero!" A voice breathed in the wind.

* * *

**So how did you like it? Please R&R I appriecate it !**


	2. Chapter 1 Disaster Strikes

**Hey! Yay update! Sorry it took so long guys it took a lot of work to do this hope you like it! ^_^ **

**Warning this is rated T due to slight language (its mostly ancient latin but it still probably counts) and minor character deaths enjoy!  
**

* * *

****Chapter 1

Disaster Strikes

The scenery was beautiful as I stepped into the open area where the pool of water was. The only sounds that I could hear were the echoing ones of my own footsteps. The sacred pool was bright and clear as the fresh morning breeze blew lazy ripples across the surface. Other than this, the pool was completely still I sat my things pack down and put my Sheikiah sword on top. Normally we kept it with us where ever we go, but I needed a break from all of the surrounding people and cultural restrictions. I brushed aside my brown locks and sat down breathing heavily taking in the sweet smell of the cherry blossoms.

_Ganondorf's people have been spotted several times and have been coming closer to our village, what should I do. He's been gaining more and more people on his side. Should I move Sheik and Link, it isn't safe for them anymore, but that's so selfish of me what about the other towns' people? Goddesses what is going on? _

A thunderous roar rang out shattering the serenity of the sacred pool, followed by several scream.

"Iliana!" I shouted realizing the screams had come from the village, I got up and ran down the path towards it. Leaving behind my pack and sword still on it.

I reached the entrance and stopped, our hidden passage had been burned scorch marks still sizzled. My fingers barely touched the stone the heat that was emitting from it was intense another high pitched scream unfroze me and I continued my way through the path. The village was in complete mayhem many of the houses were on fire with a strange purple like flames many men and woman were scrambling to free trapped loved ones. A family friend runs over to me as I struggled to lift a wooden beam on the old potions master.

"Rayru quick it's Iliana!" Kazu yells over the loud wailing and screams. I grabbed the potions masters hand and pulled her out of harm's way.

"Quick Rayru, Iliana needs you!" Kazu yells again the master agrees and rushes me off. Kazu and I run down the dirt path towards our home on the outskirts of the village. Destruction and smoke swept my village. "Rayru take this I'll help the others." He says throwing me his sword and runs back. "Be careful old friend." I nod as I continued down the road.

I heard another scream and it was clear it was the children I pushed myself to run faster as I turned the last bend and stopped in my tracks. There was a huge snake almost as big as our house slithering along striking at the ground. It had dark black scales that looked as thick enough that arrows couldn't pierce it. The under belly was bright red that matched its hateful eyes, it opened its mouth spraying venom everywhere that quickly ignited the house on fire. I saw a quick flash of light as lightning struck the snake knocking it into the side of the mountain. It shook its head barely fazed as it went to strike again. Iliana clasped her hands together getting ready to conjure another strike herself but she was wobbly and sweating profusely I quickly ran to her aid.

"No Rayru, the children, go to them first Igna has them!" Iliana shouted her voice shook with concentration and pain she clutched her side hissing slightly. I gave her one last look eyes tearing up from the thick smoke. I ran to where we agreed to keep the children in cases of emergencies. I turned the corner and saw my mother rushing the children up the hill.

"Mother!" I called quickening my pace as I saw that she needed help carrying the children, she stopped turning upon hearing me.

"Rayru!" She said smiling but it faltered when she asked "Where is Iliana?" I bowed my head and she said no more, I quickly took a struggling Link out of my mother's arms and she readjusted Sheik into both of hers. I heard a shriek as more lightning came down and flames started reaching the tall cherry and crabapple trees around our house.

Brilliant blues and violets flashed across the small clearing. When suddenly the lightning stopped with one loud final scream and hiss, we both covered the children's ears hushing them not be afraid. We had finally reached our safe point has Sheikiah we had dozens of these scattered around our village but this was the biggest and had the strongest protection from evil. It was the ancient cemetery and the entrance to our sacred temple, suddenly there was a loud hiss and I turned around the large snake came barreling down the side of the cliff taking a short cut through the steep cliffs.

"Father where's mother?" It was simple question that struck hard I looked down to see the intelligent sapphire eyes of Link looking up at me. I tried to smile as we continued to the entrance of the protected area. Mother spoke in hylian opening an area of rock up for us she gently laid Sheik on the ground without haste he continued running farther into the darkness where we were the safest.

"Mommy is fine now hurry on to grandmother ok." I let him go he took a couple of steps and turned around looking at me.

"Rayru quickly get in!" Mother shouted I turned around Sheik was piling the stones that had hylian written on it into the circle.

"No mother it will just go back to village I must stop it." I said turning back around as my mother nodded knowing I was right she spoke the command words to activate the protective spells around the entrance. I faced the giant serpent that was now almost upon me.

"Daddy no!" Link shouted running towards me he stopped when I turned

"Link now isn't the time go to your grandmother!" I said I felt him clutch onto my leg with a tight grip as mother in the background muttered the final piece of the spell and the rock appeared in front of the door way the Sheikiah eye flashed upon it as it sealed it completely.

I felt his grip falter as I realized he was crying, I glanced over to the serpent its tongue was flicking in and out smelling the air. I looked up at its eyes and saw that they were bloody and swollen, I realized that Iliana must have blinded it as part of her efforts to at least slow it down. It turned its head towards Link and I, its black scales moved as it slide its way over to us.

"Link hide! NOW!" I think the snake was enough for him to listen and ran behind a rock. The snake turned following what must have been Link's scent, without thinking I threw my sword trying to distract it from Link. The sword stuck to the snake's large exposed underbelly I ran towards silently cursing myself for the brash idea of throwing my only weapon. I slid under right as the snake went to strike where I had been, I pulled my sword free using my forward momentum to pull it out some blood dripped onto my tunic and it almost instantly started sizzling. I turned to face it I dropped my sword however as immense pain washed over my arm I risked a look at my wound to take a look at my shoulder. My tunic sleeve was completely gone and now the acid it appears had started attacking my exposed shoulder.

The snake roared flames shooting out of its mouth as it realized that it had missed its target and the pain in its belly it turned hatefully trying to smell me. It found me hissing with delight as it slithered towards me with amazing agility for something so huge, however I was able to roll out of the way in time only to have the snake's tail hit me across the stomach knocking me across the way.

"Father!" Link yelped from his hiding spot I muttered a curse as the snake's attention turned to Link sensing the vibration from his yelp. Link yelped again running to other rock the serpent in quick pursuit. I took a quick look at my arm and instantly regretted the skin was gone as the acid started to eat away at the deeper tissue and the pain was so great that I couldn't even lift my arm. I switched to my other arm and then realized I was in bigger trouble, the acid from the blood was so strong that it had started eating away at my sword and it was already half gone. Link screamed as he narrowly missed the violet flames.

"Hey! Demon over here!" I shouted trying to get the giant serpent attention except it was ignoring me and continued chasing after my son. My anger grew and started throwing rocks except they just bounced off harmlessly. I ran towards it jumping onto the back of the snake who finally started noticed my presence as I stabbed my now almost none existent sword into it. It thrashed back knocking me to the ground dripping blood all over me and the ground. I screamed as the pain of it all nearly made me pass out.

"No!" I heard, I opened my eyes to see Link over me stretching his arms out protecting me.

"Link what are you doing get away, go to the stone and say our pray it will open it for a second. Go on!" I shouted it would be risky but with what I had trained Link he would be able to open it. Link shook his head quickly, tears streaming down his face clouding his sapphire eyes.

"No I won't go, you go you need to protect grandma and Sheik we've already lost mom I won't let it take you too." Link said crying even harder, making me cry I had tried so hard not to cry but it was too much for only being seven Link was extremely courageous.

"Link! Go NOW!" I screamed the first time I ever raised my voice at him he shrank slightly but he closed his eyes shaking his head. I could see the snake coming to us ever so slowly taking its time allowing me to become completely unable to move.

"NOW!" I screamed

"I can't, it wants me father. It won't just stop after it's killed everyone in the village it just wants me. I don't know why but it wants me." Link whimpered I stopped gritting my teeth together from pain. Of course how could I be so stupid the snake was after the triforce that Link had, but this was more of a reason for Link to go to mother.

"I don't care Link! Just go I'll take care of it." I said I manage to sit myself up and push him out of the way. I looked up at the snake, and my heart sank it would be almost impossible now. My hand started glowing I wasn't nearly as good with magic as Iliana or my mother but I did know some spells. Link looked shocked as he saw my hand glowing. "Go now!" he slowly nodded understanding he gave me a quick nod and started running. The snake turned to Link I shouted a spell, but a sudden flash of bright yellow slammed into the demon and my spell missed instead causing the side of the cliff to explode. I turned slowly to see another large snake now into a heated battle with the demon giving Link enough time to open the stone blocking the way and call mother for help. She muttered something and vanished. I could feel myself slipping into darkness and felt my self being lifted up and thought for sure that the goddess of death was upon me until my eyes closed and I was sank into nothing.

* * *

I looked down in disbelief at how that demon snake nearly killed one of my precious Sheikiah may the stars forbid I didn't strike down that snake right there.

"_O Di immortals _that was close" I swore under my breath I turned to Farore with concern as she opened her eyes turning back to normal her pupils appearing in the sea of emerald.

"Dear Nayru were we in time?" Farore asked concern deep in her eyes for her beloved hero. I nodded and swept my arm over our pool of water, Lanayru was deep in battle with the demon snake. It was an intense battle Lanayru didn't have any fire our acid blood but as an advantage she was a being of light. She quickly threw the demon across the cliff with her tail, she leaped towards the demon wrapping around it the demon tried vainly to do anything in its power to get her off.

"Sisters what are thou doing!" A voice almost roared as our sister announced her entrance to the gazing pool. I quickly turned towards the sounds as the hall doors opened the bright moons light gave Din an unnatural glow that contrasted strangely with her already crimson glowing. Farore looked at me, and I at her we quickly bowed showing respect to our elder sister.

"Thy know it is against our rules to interfere with the Hylians lives." She said her ruby eyes were fiery and I could feel her anger.

"Aye but sister-" Farore started

"We did not interfere we merely sent a message." I finished Din's fiery red hair blew from the breeze. The pool water shook from an unknown force Farore's eyes turned towards it gasping I turned my eyes to the pools water. The demon snake had Lanayru wrapped around its self. Din looked at the water in interest to see what had stirred the always smooth waters. I suddenly felt a menacing aura coming from Din. I turned to see as Din's other aspect unleashed herself. Din's normal pupiled eyes became slits and her skin changed colors from a light ivory to a dark tan.

"Farore…" I whispered she tore her eyes from the pool. Din's hands suddenly caught on fire her power pulsing throughout the large hall. Her magic strong enough it stung my nose.

"_I should punish thee for disobeying our laws." _Din whispered in our old tongue she walked forward the dark aura emitting from her causing the room to darken.

"_Din Pax tecum alioquin si dimicare cogeretur,*_" Farore answered firmly the wind picked up wrapping around her to prove her point.

"_Vos may tendo Farore tamen thy vadum deficio*" _Din said then suddenly just as she had come Din's aspect left and the room lightened. Farore cut the wind down, Din's face softened and her eyes turned to normal.

"She has come more frequent sister, are thy sure you are fine?" I asked she nodded and walked towards the pool looking down at the land underneath her. I turned as well Lanayru had the demon within a circle and started chanting. I turned to Din hearing what the light spirit requested.

"Lanayru requests to send the demon back to the shadow realm is this fine with everyone." Farore asked although it wasn't a question a beast like this shouldn't belong in the realm of light, I nodded and Din to slowly looking down at the destruction that the two beasts had created. We all stretched our arms over the pool and the light around the circle and the beast disappeared. Din's skin had lost some of its glow, and she was silent an uneasy sign.

"Maybe thee should get some rest." Farore whispered

"You have not slept for an eon sister." I entered she slowly nodded and walked away from the pool and closed the doors.

"I'll help her set up her sleep." Farore whispered I agreed and she left going through the doors in her haste.

I looked up through the open pavilion and stared at the three moons and their sizes, their brilliance. So much as happened so fast two bearers of our sacred relic has been awakened mine has yet to surfaced since her death in Ganon's take over. I turned my attention back to the pool I created to watch over our lands.

"Lanayru take the Sheikiah to your pool you will met with the Great Fairy his wounds shall be healed." I whispered the light spirit looked to the sky listening to my words fall from the heavens. "Much has happened today and much has been lost." I muttered blue tears hazed my vision irritatingly I laid down on the smooth marble steps of the pool the tears dripped on the pool creating ripples that formed clouds and rain that started to fall on the lands of Hyrule. The chosen hero appeared from the entrance of the temple he ran towards his father figure in a hurry the Sheikiah grandmother and child following. Lanayru told them that she would take the Sheikiah to her sacred pool by the lake and that he shall be healed.

The sound of the doors opening tore my attention from the shallow pool. Farore walked in gracefully a worried feature on her face. I brushed my midnight hair out of my eyes as Farore bent down to the pools level she looked down at the destruction of the village the fires being put out by my tears.

"I'm worried sister Din's uariet persona* hasn't shown since the dark world was created and Agahnim nearly destroyed Hyrule. The longest time she was awakened we had to flood the lands." Farore said with each word she spoke faster. I nodded solemnly I knew where this was headed, I raised my hand silencing her.

"We know that our aspects Power, Wisdom, and Courage are extremely powerful, we must keep these parts in balance. Din has not rested since we flooded Hyrule it was bound that she would to come back, and that our seals would be broken. However Ganon got lucky when he broke free, gaining her power is something we never would have thought possible. We must have faith that your hero can bring back balance to Hyrule and our realm." I said Farore nodded slowly she gazed out to the moons her eyes looking lost. "I must go sister I think it is time our plans go into effect." She looked at me and nodded smiling lightly

"Go my sister and the best of luck." She said with that I stood from the steps and walked into the pool the water greeted my presence wrapping around my feet._ "Bind to my will, and send me to Hyrule."_ I thought I could sense my magic in the air as our realm tinted to blue and I slipped into the water.

* * *

_"Rayru, Rayru." _The pain had ceased and warmth spread around me however the suffocating darkness was replaced by blinding white and I could sense a presence around me. _"Am I in the realm of the goddesses?" _I thought

"No Rayru you have not passed you are safe, for now." A woman said the bright light dimmed and I was at the shores of a giant sea far bigger than Lake Hylia. I turned to search for the voice but all I could find was a lonely tree without any leaves and the course sand around it the dark clear water lapped against the sand.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" I asked turning once more to find the strange presences looming over me.

"It isn't a matter of who my dear Sheikiah but what. I believe you know who I am, but that is beside the point I have much to explain with very little time to do so. As you know Link is the chosen hero of Farore, he must be trained quickly or else all will be for naught. Ganon is growing stronger each day and not just his forces." She said the sound was like a brook flowing down a hill and was very soothing, however the way she spoke of Ganon was terrifying.

"How could this be?" I said giving up on searching for the strange voice and sitting on a log.

"It is hard to describe, but I will do my best." The voice said the opposite side of the log caught on fire. "Power, Wisdom, and Courage are very powerful things, and each can be gained by mortals." The soothing voice said I was drawn into fire and I could see the three pieces of the triforce floating separate from each other. "The three are values and together they can create the ideal leader; but separate, power can become corrupt. The idea of power is enough that the wise and courageous people can become corrupt. This has always been a problem for many of people throughout history." I could see many leaders rising and falling in power over Hyrule, but I didn't understand what the point was of this mysterious voice telling me this. "The point is that because power can become corrupt and evil, it has created another goddess of power an evil one with immense powers of the earth she had created. She has awoken once again and Ganon has made a pact with her while she had control over Din. This would explain why many people have sworn loyalty so quickly she can influence people greatly bringing out they inner most turmoil and evil." I landed on the ground in the pitch black the earth shook and rose I could see a mob of people their torches lit houses on fire as they rampaged the castle in the smoke of all the burning houses a feminine figure looming over everything.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked turning away from the mob of people the earth shook again and the ground split open swallowing me into darkness. I was sucked back to the beach the waves crashing down onto the shore.

"I'm telling this to you because you must prepare the hero in a way never done before. You must train the hero in the Sheikiah way, to assassinate Ganondorf you must teach him everything the Sheikiah has discovered throughout your history." The voice said I could hear the woman speaking as the waves crashed onto the sandy shore

"But it had been lost in the flood, and Ganon destroyed the library!" I exclaimed the faint sounds of chuckling echoed across the deserted beach.

"The Sheikiah are smart my young one, I didn't choose you to protect my bearer because of your fighting skills. They have kept the location of the secret libraries of their tribes hidden very well, so well that not even She the goddess of earth couldn't find it. You also have other things to do and they will not go how you hope. Rayru you are just important in this plan as the hero. For now however you must awaken and go to the hero." She finished the voice retreated and the presence disappeared.

I woke to the sound of faint singing and the sound of water lapping up against rocks. I opened my eyes to see bright lights engulfing a large cave, I was in a small pool the water shallow only a few inches deep. I could feel my body tingling and warm. The warmth left my arms as I sat up slowly the pain in my body was completely gone.

"Are you sure he is the one?" A high voice asked it sounded ancient as the cave around me and was slightly raspy. The singing stopped as another woman replied.

"Yes I'm sure he is one of the seven Nayru has spoken with me and told me his importance." The singing continued I could feel my body's weariness fade and the stiffness in my joints soothed. I walked to the voices silently sticking to the shadows, I didn't know who these people where exactly and where I was. I turned the corner and sucked in my breath. There was a tall slender woman wearing a small silver gown that barely covered her properly, she was looking up at a giant golden snake which big enough that it overflowed the edges of the deep pool beneath it. In the snakes mouth was a large ball of light it's luminously was that of the brilliant sun. They turned somehow sensing me.

"You are awake Sheikiah. We were worried that your wounds were too great, but it appears that Nayru has blessed you." The giant snake whispered solemnly the voice vibrated across the cave echoing quietly.

"Where am I?" I asked I was in a place that seemed so familiar but I couldn't quite put my finger on exactly where I was. The singing grew louder as I walked cautiously towards them. The maiden smiled slightly a mischievous twinkle in her eyes as she kept singing, my eyes must have widened as I took in her beauty. She had long silver hair with startling blue eyes. She was thin but had curves and dress was hardly suitable for her barely covering her curves.

"You are at my sacred pool at Lake Hylia, you are surely a long way from home. Your family is almost here though you have nothing to worry about.

"We should rest here Rayru, you were extremely wounded mere hours ago." My mother said for the thousandth time I shook my head nudging the carriaged horse to go faster. I didn't say anything as the night feel and the children fell asleep. I couldn't help feeling like I had failed. My duty as a Sheikiah is to protect the royal family and the ones that can't protect themselves yet I left my mother and my children and my wife to handle things. I felt a hand snake around my shoulder and the carriage shift as my mother sat down.

"You need your rest, sleep Rayru I will take us the rest of the way." My mother said soothingly but I shook my head stubbornly tightening my grip on the reins. Tears started to cloud my vision as I thought of all my failures. I couldn't save the royal family, my family, my wife.

"I'm fine mother, please." I pleaded quietly she gazed at me with a worried face.

"She's gone Rayru there is nothing you could have done." She whispered not wanting to waken the children.

"I could have stayed and fought she needed to stay with the children she would have done better than I would." I shouted mother put a finger to my lips silencing me she parted the curtains to check on the kids, she then turned to me giving me a firm look.

"She knew her duty Rayru. You saw how dangerous that thing was, you could barely slow that thing down and it was blinded. The most you could have done was weaken it slightly. It would have still would have chased us down and Iliana would have been in the same condition you were in possibly even worse." She whispered quietly she stared out to Hyrule field the moon was rising slowly giving everything a silvery glow.

"It was after Link." I muttered irritatingly I didn't know why I said it but it just gush out of me. Mother was stunned her eyes were dilated and she looked slightly frightened. She nodded as if she had expected as much, but remained silent.

* * *

It was well past dawn when we finally made it to the village. There wasn't much left after the demon's attack. There were tents pitched around burned down homes and most of the campfires were down to glowing embers. Mother lead the carriage to a camp closer to where a big bonfire had been most likely where we had burned most of our dead. Mother put the children to bed and we settled in for the night. However I couldn't go to sleep the pain and sense of failing to great. I silently got up from my bed roll and slipped into the night.

I walked up the familiar path to my house, I could hear the faint chirps of the crickets in the distance as I turned the corner I could see what was left of the house the stone walls were still there blackened by the heat of the flames. Scorch marks were on the ground from where Iliana's lightning had struck. Grief was starting fill me as I remembered Sheik climbing the crabapple tree that was now only a pile of ash. In the distances I could see where Iliana and I had gotten married underneath the cherry trees. Tears started to overflow again as the memories raced through my mind. _"It's impossible she can't be gone there is now way." _ But I could feel that it was true in my stomach. I fell to the ground sobbing letting my emotions consume.

"_I have failed you Iliana, I promised that I would protect you and I failed!"_ I thought miserably I clinched my hands sadness and despair filling me, and soon anger replaced it. I looked up to the heavens glaring in my hatred, my ruby eyes no doubt were almost glowing. _"But I swear to the goddesses I will not fail our children."_

* * *

_Translations:_

_1*Peace be with you Din, or else I'll be forced to fight you  
_

_2*You may try Farore but you will fail  
_

* * *

**Yay! Done... so how did you guys like it? Hmmmm is it any good I would like to know Please R&R and don't forget to follow to get updates ^_^**


End file.
